


Never Not Gonna Be A Team

by i_am_NOT_french



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7/11, Angst, Armed Robbery, Be More Chill - Freeform, Ficlet, Hurt Jeremy, I don't know how to work this website I apologize, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, This is too many tags ok, apparently really sad, i know it's short but I don't have motivation, i made three of my friends cry when they read this ok, just sadness, mega angst, no happy ending, pining Jeremy, this hurt a lot to write, trigger warning, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_NOT_french/pseuds/i_am_NOT_french
Summary: Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell. The two names fit together perfectly, like they were always meant to be a team. But, when worst comes to worst, they're torn apart once more, this time no chance of revival.





	Never Not Gonna Be A Team

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is happening. Okay. I'm Madeline, and this is new to me? I usually just show my friends my fanfics, but the majority don't know anything about Be More Chill, so I'm posting it on here. Please let me know if there are typos or places where something isn't clear, and commentary is greatly appreciated. This is my most "angsty" fic, so I apologize in advance. Not only did I cry while writing it, three of my friends cried while reading it. Also I wrote this with my mother over my shoulder, so it doesn't get very intimate, sadly. I'm sorry it's so short, most of these will be, I just don't have the motivation/time to sit down and write one with multiple chapters. This isn't my favorite fic I've written, the majority is pretty vague I guess. Ugh anyway, I hope this is okay, enjoy!

> "To _the centre of the city where all roads meet, waiting for you. To the depths of the ocean where all hopes sank, searching for you."_
> 
> Jeremy tapped his fingers on the car door in tempo to the Joy Division song he didn't remember the name to. He hesitated, cranking up the volume.
> 
> _"I was moving through the silence without motion, waiting for you."_
> 
> He certainly was waiting for someone. Michael's PT Cruiser was parked in the front slot of 7/11, Jeremy sitting impatiently inside. The said owner of the old fashioned ride was currently smiling graciously at the cashier as he began to exit with the drink holder (holding two slushies) and plastic bag full of snacks.  
>  Jeremy's mouth watered just at the sight of the cherry slushies.
> 
>   
>  _'Are you sure it isn't just Michael?'_ A voice in the back of his head nagged, and Jeremy felt his face grow hot.  
>  Jeremy's heart fluttered. This was it. He had decided that today he would tell Michael about his feelings for him. How he had been in love with his best friend since seventh grade.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy was suddenly jerked back to reality when Michael waved to him through the glass, sticking out his tongue. His red hoodie was lopsided, but he didn't seem to care. In fact, Jeremy noticed that he didn't seem to have a care in the world.
> 
>   
>  Ever since Michael saved Jeremy (and the rest of the school) from the Squip, Jeremy was doing everything in his power to make it up to his best friend. He had abandoned Michael, of course, and the amount that he owed the Filipino boy was more than either could imagine. Seeing Michael so gleeful filled Jeremy with an incredible amount of happiness.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy nervously fiddled with the hem of his blue cardigan, staring intently at Michael as he exited. He reached and adjusted the fan so it was blowing in his face, hoping to dissipate the sweat gathering on his forehead.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy tore his gaze away from Michael as someone brushed past the passenger window. It appeared to be a tall man in a black jacket. He looked about 30, tan skin with a buzz cut. The man briskly walked towards the entrance, almost touching the handle before Jeremy noticed something odd: a gun was halfway concealed underneath his jacket.
> 
> Jeremy felt a mix of panic and horror settle in his gut as he leapt out of the car, slamming the door so hard the small vehicle rattled.
> 
>   
>  "NO!" He shouted, darting towards the man. A look of shock settled on his tan face before he slammed the glass door behind him, locking it.  
>  Jeremy slammed his palms on the thick glass.
> 
>   
>  "MICHAEL!" He desperately screamed, as the boy in the red hoodie dropped the bags on the tiles. His mouth was frozen in a wide O shape, as a weak, anguished shriek escaped. Jeremy watched in horror as Michael began to convulsively shake.
> 
>   
>  The cashier threw her hands in the air, sobbing, backing away from the register. Jeremy heard muffled barked orders, and the weeping teenager punched in the code, pulling out stacks of cash. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes as her body trembled with terror.
> 
>   
>  The few customers in the store yelped as the man whipped out his gun, firing at the ceiling. The six captives ranged from a small child, to an elderly woman, all of which looked absolutely distraught.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy noted that this very scene existed in movies: not in real life. Not real life. Not real life. Not real life. This was something that didn't happen to insignificant people like him, at a random 7/11 off the highway.
> 
> Jeremy began to hyperventilate, frantically pounding on the cold glass.  
>  He watched Michael back into the candy isle, almost slipping on the spilled slushies behind him. His trembling hands slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out his iPhone. He began to type, before the robber noticed, pointing his gun at the teen.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy's gaze narrowed on Michael's phone as it dropped to the ground. The man beckoned for the cashier, who looked petrified. Jeremy could tell Michael was trying his hardest not to break down, but lip was trembling. He pushed his shoulders back and raised his chin in defiance, trying to prove he was strong.
> 
>   
>  The robber muttered some words to the young cashier, who let out a heavy sob. Michael began to cry, tears streaming down his face. Jeremy hopelessly slumped down onto the cracked concrete. Surely someone had called the police by now. Many cars sped by; there was no way no one noticed a robbery taking place.
> 
>   
>  The lady stumbled behind Michael, being held at gunpoint. She grasped his arms behind his back, and Michael seemed to give up. His shoulders slumped as the man walked towards him, punching him squarely in the jaw. Michael flinched as blood spewed from his mouth, trying to look behind him to get a glimpse of Jeremy, who was full on screaming now. The man punched Michael again, again, and again until he lay shivering on the ground, beside his broken glasses. Blood poured from his nose and lip, and one of his eyes was already blackened.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy seemed to take the full extent Michael's pain. He had never felt so absolutely petrified in his entire life. His phone was in the car, and there was no way he was leaving Michael to go get it. Instead, he sat, watching his best friend be torn apart. The other hostages were huddled in the corner, and none made an effort to help Michael.
> 
>   
>  Finally, Michael shakily stood, his knees bent. The gunman inched back, and Jeremy let out a tentative sigh of relief. Maybe this would be over. They would be okay.
> 
>   
>  The cashier cast a worried glance at Jeremy and slowly began to walk towards the door, subtly unlocking it. Jeremy quickly rushed in, running to Michael's side. Michael weakly leaned into him as Jeremy wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, helping him stand. Michael began to heave, trying to take a deep breath.
> 
>   
>  "Mike, it's okay, we're gonna be okay. Please breathe," Jeremy murmured, maintaining eye contact. Michael gulped for air, tightly holding Jeremy's arm.
> 
>   
>  The man with the gun quickly strode towards the two. He was angrily talking, Jeremy noticed, his face red. But, for some reason, Jeremy couldn't hear a word. His heart pounded in his ears, and there was a strange ringing that seemed to block out everything else. Desperation overwhelmed him. Michael started talking too, frantically peeling Jeremy away from him. Jeremy felt his throat burn from a scream, clinging on to Michael, but the robber held the two at gunpoint. The Filipino boy shoved Jeremy away, sending him sprawling on the floor.
> 
>   
>  Michael met Jeremy's gaze with such a hopeless look that Jeremy felt his entire world crash. No words were spoken, but Jeremy could read his mind: he knew he was going to die. He accepted it.
> 
>   
>  In front of Jeremy, stood the boy who changed his entire world. From when Michael came to sit with Jeremy on the swing set in grade school because he knew he had no other friends, to the times when Jeremy would sit with Michael and help him breathe when he had panic attacks. They had each other, and that was all they ever needed. Now, it was about to he torn from them faster than either could imagine.
> 
>   
>  A hint of fear flashed across the robber's face as he cocked the gun. Jeremy needed to do something, anything, but he was frozen.
> 
>   
>  "I'm so sorry," Michael mouthed, with a sadness that Jeremy would never be able to push out of his mind.
> 
> Time. Slowed.
> 
> A shot rang out, and Michael crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from a bullet wound in his stomach. The thick liquid blended in with the soft red fabric. Michael seemed to be in a state of shock, staring in horror at his wound, while shrieks of pain escaped his mouth.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy would look back on this horrific day, and not remember how what he was thinking in this exact moment. Everything felt distant, fuzzy, like an insane nightmare.
> 
>   
>  He heard a shriek leave his mouth, and he clambered over the tiles to where Michael lay. Jeremy collected Michael in his arms as he hyperventilated. He was usually fine with blood: in video games, of course. Definitely not real life. His stomach flipped as he realized that this was his best friend, his longtime crush; and he was losing him more and more every second.
> 
>   
>  "Oh god, oh god," he muttered, as the man with the gun raced out of the store. Sirens wailed in the distance, getting closer by the second. "Please, Michael, you're okay." Jeremy grasped Michael's hand in one of his own, the other tracing the bleeding boy's cheekbone. The little boy in the store, who was also held captive, began to sob. An adult rushed over to help Michael, but Jeremy only clung to Michael tighter. Michael weakly chucked, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.
> 
>   
>  "I'm so sorry, Jere," he whimpered, squeezing the fabric of Jeremy's cardigan in his palms. Jeremy wailed in anguish as Michael spoke one last time.
> 
>   
>  "I love you," he breathed, and sighed one last time as his body went still.
> 
>   
>  Medics rushed in with a stretcher, but there was nobody to save. All that remained on the tiled floor was a screaming boy sitting in a pool of blood, holding a body to his chest. The limp boy seemed to be in peace, his lips pulled into a small smile as his eyes stared lifelessly at nothing, his heart still, in the arms of the person he loved most.
> 
> The funeral was quiet. Michael Mell: the only fatality of a gas station robbery. His mother showed no emotion; his father didn't even come. The "Squip Squad" sat around Jeremy. Everyone sobbed, mourning the boy had that lit up their lives in ways that no one else could.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy was simply empty.  
>  Nothing remained inside him.
> 
>   
>  Just...space.
> 
>   
>  That only one person could fill. But that one person was gone forever.
> 
>   
>  Jeremy was ruined. Michael was his world, his universe. His friends were utterly destroyed, but they would never understand Michael the way Jeremy did. His dad lost his wearing-pants habit, and resorted to alcohol; he lost the kid that he saw as his son. Jeremy couldn't, and refused to, eat, sleep, or even take care of himself. Their high school held memorials, speeches, everything, but nothing could fill the space that Jeremy's best friend left; a gaping hole.
> 
>   
>  They had been a two player game; not one. Michael needed Jeremy to survive, just as Jeremy needed Michael. He couldn't go on without Michael, and he knew he was alone. Not physically, of course. He still had Christine, Brooke, Rich, and the rest of his friends by his side. But Michael was his better half, the one person who completely accepted Jeremy and understood him.
> 
>   
>  Michael was the only joy Jeremy had in his life after his mother left. Michael was the only person Jeremy trusted when he was sobbing at 3 AM. Continuing without him seemed impossible.
> 
>   
>  But of course, the universe continued. The planets still spun, the sun still shone, even if Jeremy Heere didn't want it to. He didn't know where Michael was, if his spirit still existed somewhere, but he knew that Michael would urge him to continue. To move on from the boy in the red hoodie. They would always be a team, even if they were separated, because that is what happens when you love somebody.


End file.
